bigfootfandomcom-20200213-history
American Bigfoot/timeline
The American Bigfoot timeline: Famous Reports *'1924': Fred Beck had claimed that he and four other miners were attacked one night in July 1924, by several ape-like creatures they called "ape-men", throwing rocks at their cabin, in an area later titled, Ape Canyon. Beck claimed the miners got their riffles and possibly killed at least one of the creatures, precipitating an attack on their cabin, during which the creatures bombarded the cabin with rocks and tried to break-in. The incident was widely reported at the time. Beck wrote a book about the event in 1967, in which he argued that the alleged creatures were mystical beings from another dimension, claiming that he had experienced psychic premonitions and visions his entire life of which the apemen were only one component. There are rumors that teenagers, wearing suits, threw the rocks at the men, and left fake footprints. *'1941': Jeannie Chapman and her children claimed to have escaped their home when a large Sasquatch, allegedly seven feet tall, approached their residence in Ruby Creek, British Columbia. *'1958': Bulldozer operator, Jerry Crew, made his way to a newspaper office with a cast of one of the enormous footprints he and other workers had been seeing at a work site at Bluff Creek, California. The crew was overseen by Wilbur L. Wallace, brother of Raymond L. Wallace. After Ray Wallace's death, his children came forward with a pair of wooden feet, which they claimed their father had used to fake the Bigfoot tracks in 1958. Wallace is poorly regarded by many Bigfoot proponents. John Napier wrote, "I do not feel impressed with Mr. Wallace's story" regarding having film showing the alleged creature. *'1967': Roger Patterson and Robert Gimlin reported that on October 20 they had captured a purported Sasquatch on film at Bluff Creek, California. This came to be known as the Patterson-Gimlin film, which is purported to be the best evidence of Bigfoot by many advocates. Many years later, Bob Heironimus, an acquaintance of Patterson's, claimed that he had worn an ape costume for the making of the film. Connection with Paranormal Activity Many witnesses have reported seeing the alleged Sasquatch and a space craft in the sky around the same time. One report from Pennsylvania, United States involved a 2 young girls, waiting for their father to bring them somewhere. They then saw a big creature, around 7 ft. tall, covered in brown fur, with red glowing eyes. The creature was holding a big orb of white light. The girls, frightened of what they had seen, called for their father to come and shoot the creature. He ran into the forest (where the creature walked to) with his riffle. The irony, is that the 2 girls saw a green item hovering the forests just minutes before the creature walked out into the open. Anyway, the man walked into the forest, then a large beam of light struck down on him. He lost some of his memory, but he did remember seeing 2 creatures holding orbs, with the same description that the girls had said, also in a beam of light. The connection between the light beams, space craft, orbs and Sasquatch were never fully confirmed. Trivia *Rick Dyer and Matthew Whitton posted a video on YouTube, claiming that they had found the remains of a dead Sasquatch. One of the two was a police officer. The "dead" creature was thawed from a freezer to be preserved, it was proven that it was nothing but a rubber ape costume. The police officer was demoted after the suit thawed, and they were both charged. *In Florida, Sasquatch is known as the 'Skunk Ape' Category:American Bigfoot